


Earth AU

by pluckycluckyducky



Series: Nevermoor AUs [2]
Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: :), ARCHTHORNE, Earth AU, F/F, M/M, Nevermoor, its gay!, morridence, school au, thaddeanah, woohoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky
Summary: a unit 919 earth au :) in which they go to a normal high school
Relationships: Anah Kahlo/Thaddea Macleod, Cadence Blackburn/Morrigan Crow, Hawthorne Swift/Archan Tate
Series: Nevermoor AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Archan Tate

**Author's Note:**

> arch's pov is starting because i love him

Archan Tate was bored. Geography is never fun. No matter what teacher, no matter who’s in your class, no matter how many jokes your friends make, geography class is always boring. Especially in last period. He leant further back in his chair, lowering his sunnies (yes he was wearing them inside, a boy’s gotta keep his aesthetic) to check his phone under the desk. His teacher didn’t notice, and he spent the rest of the (astronomically boring) lesson not paying attention. Eventually, the bell rang, and he quickly grabbed his bag and went to leave.

“Archan. Can you stay back for a second?” Mr Mildmay asked. Arch paused, turning to face him.

“Sure. What’s up?” Mr Mildmay pushed his hair out of his face and looked back at Arch.

“Your grades in this class have been bad all year, I think you know that. But this recent assignment……” He slid a paper across his desk, and Arch walked over to pick it up. A zero. He’d gotten a zero. I mean, he knew he wasn’t doing well, but…………. This was much worse than he thought. Mr Mildmay cleared his throat.

“Well, considering what has happened, and that some other students also failed this assignment, Mrs Quinn has spoken to me about running an…… extracurricular class to help these students catch up.” Arch stared at him for a second.

“Wait a minute, you want me to take  _ another  _ geography class?” Arch asked, not quite believing it. Mr Mildmay nodded.

“Mrs Quinn has stated it’s required for you, and the others, to pass.” Arch’s mouth dropped open. 

“Who else is doing it?” 

“You’ll find out, considering it starts today.” Arch groaned.

“Whatever.” He folded his arms across his chest, attempting to look unbothered (and failing miserably).

“In the library. I have work to do, I trust you can make your own way there?”

“Sure.”

~~~~~

Arch left Mr Mildmay’s classroom, and wandered slowly down to the library.  _ It can’t be  _ **_that_ ** _ bad. There should be at least one person I’m friends with there.  _ He debated leaving, but it seemed kind of rude. He sighed, and sped up a bit.  _ Best not to keep them waiting, I guess. _

~~~~~

Arch walked in, and looked at who else was there.  _ Fuck. This is gonna suck. _


	2. Mahir Ibrahim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mahir pov because skater boy mahir <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Mahir Ibrahim walked silently alongside his friend, Thaddea Macleod, as she ranted about how unfair their situation was.

“I mean, come  _ on _ , Mahir, they’re making us take an extra class! It’s not like I didn’t already have enough out of school stuff! I play three sports, do four martial arts AND play drums. And you……. actually, I have no idea what you do outside of school.” Thaddea paused, looking at him expectantly.

“Stuff. Learn languages. Skate.” Mahir responded, momentarily looking up from his phone and lifting the skateboard tucked under his arm. Thaddea rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, come on, do you even care that our human rights are being thrown out the window?”

“I’m fairly certain an extracurricular class isn’t a human rights violation.”

“But  _ still, _ it’s got to be breaking some sort of rule! Ooh, is that Lambeth Amara?” Mahir looked up, confused at the sudden topic change. As Thaddea said, Lambeth Amara, the school's resident queen bee, was there, walking in the same direction they were. 

“Do you reckon she’s in the class?” Thaddea asked. Their geography teacher, Mr Mildmay (who Thaddea had ever so graciously nicknamed Childmay), had refused to tell them who else was taking the class, so they’d been waiting all day to find out. Mahir shrugged.

“Maybe she’s here for something else?” He found it hard to believe that Lambeth Amara, a known straight A student, was taking a class specifically for people who failed an assignment. 

“Maybe that’s why Childmay wouldn’t tell us, coz  _ Lambeth Amara _ is taking it and she doesn’t want people to know!” 

“Maybe. We should get inside before you jump to a dumb conclusion.” Mahir responded, raising an eyebrow. Thaddea punched him on the arm. 

“Whatever, nerd.” She dragged him forward into the library.

So far, only three other people were there. A teacher, who Mahir recognised as Miss Cheery, one of the new teachers at the school, Hawthorne Swift, their year’s class clown, and the new transfer student, a girl who he didn’t know. Hawthorne was busy talking to the new girl. Thaddea dragged him to sit across from Hawthorne, up the front of the table set up for the class. Miss Cheery smiled at them.

“Hi! I’m Miss Cheery, I’ll be teaching this class. What are your names?” She seemed so excited as she spoke. Mahir felt sorry for her. He doubted anyone in this class would care about what she was teaching. Before he could respond, the door opened again, and he turned to see who it was.


	3. Morrigan Cr- North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mog’s turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i too am disappointed in the lack of morridence in this chapter, so i made up for it.

Morrigan Crow stood nervously at the front gates of her new school, Nevermoor City High School, fiddling with her bag straps. She didn’t want to go in. She had just moved from overseas, so she knew absolutely nobody here. She was lucky it had taken her dad all day to stop freaking out about her new school, or she would’ve had to sit through the whole school day knowing nobody at all.

“Alright Mog, you ready?” He called from the car, climbing out and locking it behind him. “First day at your new school. I’m so proud of you!” He enveloped her in a hug, then stepped away to open the door leading to the school’s main office. Morrigan took a deep breath, and stepped through. The interior was pleasant enough, having a professional but comfortable vibe.

“Name?” A bored looking woman asked as they approached the desk.

“Oh, uh- Morrigan Cr- North. Morrigan North. I’m new.” Morrigan responded. The office lady didn’t respond, and instead picked up the phone sitting on her desk and dialled a number.

“Hello? Yes, this is Dulcinea. The new kid’s here.” She said, then promptly hung up. “Wait over on the chairs.” She pointed to a small set of longer chairs closer to the front of the office building. Her dad smiled at her, and led her over to sit. 

About a minute later, the office’s door opened and a young woman entered. She was young, in her early twenties. Morrigan assumed she was a recently hired teacher. She looked around, before spotting Morrigan and walking over to her. She smiled, a warm, friendly smile, and offered her hand to shake.

“You must be Morrigan. I’m Miss Cheery. The school has asked me to greet you today as you’ll be taking an out of school class with me to help you catch up on what you’ve missed so far.” Morrigan smiled nervously back. Her dad gave her an encouraging mood and stood.

“Well, I’d best be off then. Lots of work to do.” He said, nodding at Miss Cheery. “Have fun, Moggers.” 

Morrigan glared at his back as he walked off. He still insisted on calling her a nickname, despite her many protests against it. Miss Cheery grinned at her.

“Well, let’s head down to the library!” She said. Morrigan wished she could share her enthusiasm. Standing up and following her, they left the office. As they walked, a bell that Morrigan assumed must be for hometime rang, and kids began to put out of the buildings. Miss Cheery led her confidently between students, greeting several as they went. 

Once they’d gotten past the throng of leaving teenagers, Miss Cheery turned into one of the buildings, which happened to be the library’s. She walked over to a long table in the center of the room, and indicated for Morrigan to sit, so that’s what Morrigan did. Miss Cheery took a seat on the table.

“Marina! This is a library! Get off the table!” Snapped a young woman who had been making her way through the aisles of books when Morrigan had arrived. Miss Cheery laughed.

“Oh Rosh, it’s not  _ that _ big of a deal.” She winked at the other woman, who raised an eyebrow. Miss Cheery gave a dramatic sigh and stood. 

“I wonder where the rest of the students who are supposed to be he-” Miss Cheery began, but was cut off by the library door slamming open.


	4. Lambeth Amara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lam <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lam time. was gonna do a cadence chapter next but i had a BRAINWAVE for lam so here ya go

Lambeth Amara was horrified. Not really about what had happened, but more about the result of it. She had failed an assignment. She would have to take an  _ extra class _ . With  _ other people _ . Now, she was sure her classmates were lovely people, and she held nothing against them, but…….. she was a dreadful liar, and the possibility of her having to talk to her classmates made her incredibly nervous. 

You see, Lambeth Amara wasn’t her actual name. Her full name was Lamya Bethari Amati Ra, and her family was the royalty of a little known island country off the coast of Asia. Two years ago, there had been an assassination attempt on her grandmother, the queen, so as a result, Lambeth and her three older siblings had been put under the witness protection program, split up across the continent. 

Lambeth considered herself the unlucky one. Her siblings had all been sent to private boarding schools in fancy European countries, whereas she was stuck in a public high school in America.  _ America. _ And to make it worse, she might have to talk to her classmates. The whole two years she'd been there, she had managed to avoid more than polite small talk and exchanged greetings in the hallways, and shockingly, had earned the favour of her peers.

“Lambeth? Are you with me?” Her geography teacher, a young woman named Miss Dresser asked. Lambeth grinned politely and nodded. She cursed herself for zoning out while talking to a teacher. 

“The class begins after school today in the library. I trust you’ll be there?” Lambeth nodded again. Miss Dresser seemed satisfied with that. “Alright, you’re free to go.” Lambeth smiled at her again, then quickly grabbed her bag and left. She made her way to the cafeteria, sat, and ate her lunch. People greeted her as they walked past, and she returned polite compliments to everyone. 

Lambeth had finished her lunch and was busying herself packing it neatly back inside her bag, when something whacked her in the side of the head, knocking her onto the floor. The entire cafeteria went silent.

“Sorry, Lambeth.” A voice said, and a hand was offered to help her up. She looked up to see who it was. Thaddea Macleod. One of the other popular kids at the school, and a massive meathead (in Lambeth’s opinion. She had had very limited interaction with Thaddea). Lambeth took her hand and stood, brushing herself off.

“It’s alright. I’m sure it was an accident.” She responded, smiling and collecting her bag off the seat. Thaddea grinned back at her and went back to her friends, who were laughing at her. Lambeth left quickly, speeding to her next class before the bell.

~~~~~

Lambeth made her way to the library after school. She was already dreading it, when it got worse: Voices. She subtly looked in the direction they came from. Thaddea, again, and her best friend, Mahir Ibrahim. Of course, she knew other people were going to be there, but that didn’t calm her raging nerves. She continued into the library, despite hearing Thaddea mention her name, and chickened out at the last second, changing her path to go up the stairs to the second level instead. No one questioned her. She was normally a straight A student, so she didn’t think anyone would believe her if she said she was supposed to be in the class anyway.

  
Lambeth sat above and watched as more people entered the library. Three people had been there when she arrived, one which she assumed to be the teacher, Hawthorne Swift, and a girl Lambeth didn’t recognise. She must be the new student. Thaddea and Mahir had joined them, then soon after them Archan Tate joined the group. Lambeth sighed and stood, ready to accept her fate and join them, when the door opened once more, and in walked another girl.  _ Not her. Anyone but her. _


	5. Cadence Blackburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cadence. yes this chapter is bad but the next couple r gonna be really gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmm

Cadence Blackburn leaned further back in her chair, resting her feet on the desk in front of her. Mr O'Leary glared at her disapprovingly, but did nothing.  _ Ugh. Stupid teacher. Just give me detention already. _ Cadence didn’t usually  _ intentionally  _ get detentions, but today she had to. Anything to avoid that stupid class. Detention was much better. Nobody would try to talk to her and she could sit minding her own business without being bothered. 

Cadence pulled her phone out and put her earphones in, making a very obvious point of disturbing other people. It didn’t have the effect she wanted. Mr O’Leary  _ still  _ didn’t give her a detention. She sighed and yanked her feet off the table, sending the boy who sat next to her, Francis Fitzwilliam’s pencil case flying in the process. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, going to pick it up. Cadence rolled her eyes.  _ Why did  _ **_he_ ** _ apologise? I knocked his pencil case off. Idiot.  _ Cadence didn’t bother responding.

“See me after class, Miss Blackburn.” Mr O’Leary said. She grinned.  _ Perfect. I’ll get out of that stupid class. _ She nodded and sat through the rest of the lesson doodling over her minimal notes. Once the bell rang, Cadence made her way to his desk.

“Miss Blackburn, I am aware of the class you’re taking after school today. You’ll be going to detention tomorrow.” He said. Cadence scoffed.

“Seriously? Ugh. Whatever.” She left the classroom, making her way down to the library.  _ Fine. I’ll just have to get kicked out. _

~~~~~

Cadence stood at the library door. She sighed, and shoved it open, walking in. Then she saw her. A girl she didn’t recognise, sitting near the front of the table.  _ She must be the new girl. She’s so pretty.  _ Cadence took a seat near the back of the table, acting like she didn’t care. No one questioned her. Mostly because they were too busy watching Thaddea argue with Archan.

“It still counts as a jacket. Hypocrite.” Thaddea snapped.

“It is NOT. It’s an overshirt. There’s a difference, not like you could tell, idiot.” Archan replied. Cadence rolled her eyes. 

“Cadence is wearing a jacket. Why is nobody questioning her?” Thaddea turned to her. So did everyone else. Including the new girl. 

“Do you have a problem with it, Thaddea?” Cadence asked, raising an eyebrow. Thaddea crossed her arms. 

“I-” Thaddea began, but was stopped by someone else.

“Would you guys please stop arguing about  _ jackets _ ?” Lambeth asked.  _ When did  _ **_she_ ** _ get here?  _ Cadence sighed.  _ I can’t believe I’m stuck with her in this class. _


End file.
